Histoire De Poudlard
by Maru and Kai
Summary: Les tableaux de l'école Poudlard sont comme les autres tableaux que l'on peut trouver dans une banale maison sorcière. Ces cadres racontent la vie de leur propriétaire, joyeuse ou tragique. -Maru


Bonjour, ici Maru pour vous présenter ma petite fiction, comme vous l'avez sans doute devinez : c'est une âge de L'Histoire De Poudlard   
Je l'ai écrite en cours (source de toute mes inspirations -si on ne compte pas mon lit). J'espère que vous aimerez, et que le site ne m'enlèvera pas ma ponctuation (ce qui est déjà arrivé.)  
Je pense que c'est tout public.  
_Harry Potter_ appartient à J. .  
Un grand merci à Kai qui m'a lu,corrigé, et encouragé ! Merci à toi ma comparse de toujours ! JE T'AIMEUH !

* * *

« L'Histoire de Poudlard :

_Chapitre x : Les Tableaux_

Les tableaux de l'école Poudlard sont comme les autres tableaux que l'on peut trouver dans une maison banale sorcière. Seulement certains cadres sont des portraits de personnages connus ayant de haut faits dans l'histoire de la sorcellerie, certains tombent dans l'oubli, d'autres sont banals, comme une nature morte, d'autres sont des paysages magnifiques aujourd'hui détruits, disparus ou imaginaires. Le château regroupe énormément de personnalités oubliées mais très populaires dans leur époque.  
Nous remarquerons des peintures spéciales et l'on citera évidemment ceux qui gardent une salle cachée, un passage secret ou même un dortoir d'élèves. Pour accéder aux cuisines par exemple, il suffit de chatouiller un fruit.  
D'autres plus fascinants…  
Ainsi l'histoire tragique du second fils de Salazar Slytherin, est représentée dans un tableau à taille humaine à côté des grandes portes du hall d'entrée; on y voit un paysage de verdure qui s'arrête abruptement par les falaises qui côtoient le château. Paysage que l'on découvre par la cour devant les portes en regardant au Nord. Si Vous regardiez de ce point de vue, vous verriez normalement un grand poirier d'une longévité exceptionnelle de, à partir de l'édition de livre, 1100 ans !  
Ce qui est d'un point de vue naturel impossible, le poirier même en étant l'arbre fruitier qui possède la plus grande longévité ne vit que jusqu'environ 250 ans.  
L'explication viendrait du fait que le fils cadet du fondateur Slytherin aurait attendu au bord de cette falaise, son amant disparu. Celui-ci était, dit-on un né-moldu et ne cessait de dire que les fruits était meilleurs sans magie pour les faire grandir. Etant dans la maison Gryffindor et piqué au vif dans son honneur par quelques railleries, il serait parti leur prouver en rentrant dans le monde moldu en dépit du règlement. Le jeune homme parti en promettant d'offrir une goûteuse poire au jeune Slytherin. Il ne revint jamais mais son amant l'attendait toujours au bord de la falaise.  
Salazar Slytherin fit une recherche et découvrit que l'élève de gryffindor était mort pris dans une guerre civile. Lorsqu'il voulut en faire part à son fils, celui-ci ne l'écouta point, le regard toujours tourné sur l'horizon. Le jeune homme ne mangeait plus, ne bougeant pas de l'endroit où il était, et, au moment de sa mort, Salazar refusant de voir son fils mourir le transforma en arbre. Ce poirier qui surplombe la falaise serait le jeune fils de Salazar qui attend toujours désespérément son amour.  
Ce tableau à la particularité d'avoir été peint après la mort du jeune homme, il représente le cadet adossé au poirier qui regarde résolument vers la mer. Ce tableau ne réagit que sur un ordre du directeur de Poudlard au pouvoir, ainsi que certains élèves qui ressemblent d'une façon ou d'une autre à son amant.  
On raconte qu'il aurait rendu fou Salazar Slytherin car son fils même dans ce tableau ne lui parlait plus. Slytherin mit la faute sur le né-moldu que son fils aimait au point de se laisser mourir et depuis cet évènement on-dit que son regard sur les nés-moldu n'était plus le même. »

Hermione Granger referma le livre dont l'édition était passée depuis plus de deux ou trois siècles, la bibliothécaire le lui avait donné car elle allait le jeter, top abîmé et trop vieux alors que les nouvelles édition existait.  
Elle se tourna vers l'horizon.  
Elle vit alors un magnifique poirier au bord de la falaise et laissa quelques larmes couler.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers les garçons et leurs regards interrogatifs, elle sourit simplement, et, ne donnant pas plus d'explication, retourna avec un regard triste sur sa lecture.

**FIN**


End file.
